Party Time
by kendrickftsnow
Summary: Beca is sat alone on a sofa until her favourite redhead comes along. This one shot is based on what happened in the trailer when Beca and Chloe were dancing with each other. BECHLOE.


A/N: Okay guys after watching the Pitch Perfect 2 trailer I felt like I had to create a little one shot on the Bechloe party scene, here goes nothing...

* * *

><p>Beca was sat down on the sofa whilst a crazy was going on around her, you see Beca didn't like parties, they involved being social and Beca being socially awkward she didn't want to make a fool out of herself for the 2184163478256982347th time. So there she was sat with a drink her hand that was probably warm by now and on one side of her a couple making out and on the other side a dude who had already passed out from too much alcohol.<p>

She was staring at nothing in particular thinking about a certain redhead named Chloe, Beca absolutely loved Chloe and not in the friend way either, in the actual "I want to marry you and have all your children." way. Badass Beca fucking Mitchell was in love with her best friend and she had no idea what to do about it. Sometimes she would think about telling Chloe about how she really felt but she knew it would ruin their friendship and she couldn't risk that. Even if she couldn't get Chloe to be her girlfriend being her best friend was good enough...for now.

As Beca was sat there looking around she decided to count how many sober people were left _1...2...3...4_ suddenly someone stood in front of her and she recognised them straight away.

"Oh, hey Chloe!" Beca said a little startled.

"Hey Becs, watcha doooooinnn'?" Chloe asked.

"I was just counting how many sober people there are left, and guessing by your behaviour you're not one of them." Beca said with a smirk.

"I am not drunk...okay maybe a little bit but I am sober enough to ask you to come dance with me?" Chloe said with a pout.

"Uuuuuuurgh, seriously Chlo? You know I hate dancing more than I hate seeing an empty fridge." Beca said with her usual sarcasm.

"if you loved me you would." Chloe said fluttering her eyelashes.

_you don't know how much I love you._ Beca thought.

"Fine, just because it is you Beale." Beca said rolling her eyes.

Beca and Chloe were now in the back garden near the pool talking and suddenly Chloe's head shot up.

"Holy shit, they are playing Titanium it's my la-"

"Lady jam? I know Beale, remember that time you walked into my shower are forced me to sing with you?"

"You loved it really." Chloe said with a wink.

Titanium came to an end and the next song came on and it was Turn Down For What.

"Beca we HAVE to dance to this, we both love this song."

Beca just smirked.

It had got to the chorus and Beca and Chloe were drunkenly jumping up and down ( Beca had have 4 drinks and a shot by now)

As the song ended and both the bella's had calmed down then suddenly Chloe spoke.

"Beca, I am about to do something that will probably ruin our friendship forever and I have been needing to do this ever since I first layed eyes on you." Before Beca could say anything Chloe's lips crashed onto Beca's, at first she didn't move because of shock but then slowly Beca's lips were in rhythm. Their lips fitted together perfectly and they were so soft. After what felt like forever the two finally broke apart for some well needed air.

"I have wanted to do that since forever, please don't hate me." Chloe said catching her breath.

"Chlo, I could never hate you, and as cliche as this sounds I fell in love with you ever since I set my eyes on you." Beca said with a loving smile.

As soon as Beca said that Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and crashed their lips together again.

"I love you so much Beca." Chloe said between the kisses.

"I love you too Chlo."

And with that Chloe dragged her and Beca into the pool still fully clothed earning cheers from everyone and when it died down they kissed again.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed that little one shot, sorry its short and if there are any mistakes I was using my phone for this one, Until next time...Goodbye!

p.s- if you want go follow my Instagram kendrickforever :)


End file.
